Venus Basket
by Kiira Nailo
Summary: Tohru's cousin Mina just moved to town. Mina is staying at the Soma house for a while with Tohru and the boys. Much mayhem and romance, it is Sailor Venus after all!
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own Sailor Moon or Fruits Basket. I am just borrowing the characters for my story.*

"I won't stand for this!" The fiery orange-haired boy shouted. "I can't live with TWO girls in the house!"

"Kyo, be nice. Tohru's cousin just moved here. She needs a place to stay until she can find an apartment. Like Tohru, Mina's parents are both gone." Shagure explained, brushing back strands of black hair from his eyes.

"You could leave you know." Yuki stated, his lavender eyes flashing in anger.

Kyo and Yuki were having a stare down.

"Kyo, she's going to be here any minute, please don't do anything..."

Kyo attacked Yuki and went flying through the door.

"..stupid." Shagure put his hand on his forehead and sighed.

Kyo landed face first at the feet of Tohru and her cousin Mina. The blonde giggled a bit while the brunette looked at the hole in the door worriedly.

Mina crouched down in front of Kyo.

"Are you alright? Let me help you up." She said, extending her hand.

"No thanks, I can get up on my...own.." When he lifted his head he saw the most beautiful girl in his life. The sun framed her well-figured body, making her glow in radiance. The bright blue of her eyes captured his and neither moved.

"Kyo, this is my cousin Mina Aino, Mina this is Kyo Soma." Tohru introduced them.

"Hello! I'm so happy to meet you!"

Kyo was speechless.

"Seems the cat's got your tongue." Shagure commented with a cough.

"This is Shagure Soma."

"So pleased to meet such a vision of utter beauty." He flirted boldly.

Mina giggled again and Shagure was smacked up-side the head by Yuki.

"Don't mind him, he's a bit of a pervert. I'm Yuki Soma."

"Oh, so you're the one I keep hearing about."

"Um.." Yuki turned slightly pink as did Tohru.

"Well, I guess you've met everyone, I'll show you to your room." Tohru said quickly, grabbing Mina's hand and dragging her up the stairs.

"Aw, Tohru's been talking about you Yuki, maybe she likes you." Shagure teased.

"Don't be a fool. We're just friends."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, now leave me alone."

Kyo was now in a sitting position.

"What just happened?" He asked in a daze.

"You were drooling on Mina." Shagure said.

"I was not."

"You think she's hot."

"I do not."

"You like her!"

"I DO NOT!" He shouted, stomping off.

Yuki and Shagure looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

"He likes her." They said in unison.

"So, what do you think?" Tohru asked her cousin.

They hadn't seen each other for years. It was exciting to be re-united again.

"I love it here!" Mina exclaimed. "It's so peaceful, well, except for Kyo flying through the door."

They both giggled at the thought.

"Those two don't exactly get along all the time." Tohru explained. She had not told Mina about the zodiac curse and wasn't planning on it either.

Mina also had a secret of her own and also wasn't planning on telling Tohru.

'I want to tell her, but it would be too complicated. How do I explain being Sailor Venus and having powers?' She looked at her cousin. 'She sure has grown up a lot. She even has a crush on a boy! Shy little Tohru in love! Who would have thought?'

Mina had never been lucky in that department. She was the scout of love, but could never actually fall in love herself.

"Kyo was rather cute though." Mina commented while hanging clothes in the closet.

"You think Kyo is cute?" Tohru asked. She had never thought about him that way.

"Yes, and I know you think Yuki is cute." Mina winked.

"Well yes, he is cute." Tohru blushed.

"If you like him, you should tell him." Mina stated.

"No, no, I couldn't. It's too complicated."

"Nothing is complicated when it comes to love."

"Is our little Tohru in love?" Shagure asked coming into the room.

"No! No one's in love."

Shagure knew. He knew how much Yuki and Tohru liked each other. They were both just too afraid to admit it to each other.

"Thank-you so much Shagure for letting me stay here." Mina gushed, changing the subject.

"Oh believe me, the pleasure is all mine."

"Your house is so beautiful, I can't wait to see the rest of it."

"Well, maybe Kyo can give you a tour." Shagure suggested.

"Really?" Mina perked up, she would love to spend time with that boy.

'Me and Kyo, what a lovely thought.' Mina day dreamed.

"You might have to find him first though, I think he's sulking on the roof again." Shagure said, pointing toward the ceiling.

"Why is he sulking?" Mina asked.

"Well, we kind of teased him a little about you."

"About me?" Mina was confused.

"He thinks you're cute. Kyo never gets flustered in front of girls like that."

"Kyo thinks..I'm cute?" Mina had hearts in her eyes.

"Mina, please don't get too excited about it, Kyo doesn't have the best people skills. He might hurt your feelings without thinking. Not that he would do it on purpose, but he doesn't think before he speaks." Tohru commented.

"Don't you worry about me! I am the scout of love after all, I think I can handle it." She slipped.

"Scout of love? What are you talking about?" Tohru asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just a saying." She covered. 'Damn it, I almost gave myself away. I have to be more careful with what I say.'

"Well, I'm going to start dinner, Mina you should find Kyo and try to get him to come down for some food."

"Okay, I will."

As the girls walked downstairs, Shagure watched Mina go. 'Scout of love, why does that sound so familiar? I'm going to have to look into that.' He went to his room and sat down, looking through newspapers that were piled next to his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

*I do not own Sailor Moon or Fruits Basket. I am just borrowing the characters for my story.*

Mina strolled out of the house casually debating the best way to go about talking to Kyo. She had deciphered that he had a bad temper, but she didn't know how far his anger would push him. She didn't want to say anything that would upset him past his breaking point.

'I guess my best plan would be to be nice as possible, even if he yells at me. He can't be mad at me for telling him dinner is almost ready. Besides, I need to sweet talk him into giving me a tour.'

She found the ladder leaned up against the side of the building. From the dark marks against the side of the house, it looked like it was rarely taken down. She put her foot on the first rung, still thinking about what she would say.

'Maybe I shouldn't say anything. Perhaps it would be best to let him say something first.' She agreed on this plan as she reached the roof. Peering over the top, she noticed that his back was to her and didn't seem to notice she had arrived.

Quietly, but not soundlessly, she pulled herself to the roof. Standing on the roof-top reminded her a little of the city she moved from. Roof-tops were her usual hang-outs when she was bored. Friends were always something she never had many of. One, because she was a sailor scout and couldn't talk to much about who she was which irritated most people, and two, because she didn't stay in one place long enough to make any. Tohru was an exception to this, as she had kept in contact with her cousin throughout her travels.

"Are you going to say something or just stand there?" Kyo's low voice penetrated the growing night and Mina's thoughts.

"Um, hi." She murmured, not being able to come up with anything better when he had startled her. She had almost forgotten where she was until he had spoken.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked quietly. He seemed pretty out of it himself.

"Well..Tohru asked me to come up and tell you dinner is almost ready." She explained, walking a little closer to where he sat.

"I'll eat when I'm hungry." He grumbled his back still turned in her direction. He hadn't looked at her once.

'Maybe I should just leave him alone.' She sighed and turned to leave.

"I don't think you're cute." He said suddenly.

Mina stopped and turned toward him, anger flashing in her eyes. 'ME? I'M not cute?' She had never been told that by anyone. Everyone always gushed how lovely and beautiful she was.

"What makes you say that?" Her teeth grinded together, barely making out the words.

"I know Shagure told you that I like you or something, but I don't. I don't like ANYONE so stay the hell away from me." His voiced raised to an angry level and he was shaking slightly.

Mina was shaking too, her fury was overwhelmingly unbalanced because of Kyo.

"You stupid BOY!" She yelled, stalking toward him.

At the tone of her voice, Kyo turned to stare at the blonde who had taken his breath away. She was really pissed. He hadn't wanted to make her hate him, but he couldn't let her get close to him. Tohru knew the family secret and he was worried about her safety from Akito all the time. He wouldn't let her cousin fall into the same mess.

"Just go away, I'll eat later." He said a little softer, trying to ease the murderous look in her blazing eyes.

"No."

Kyo sighed and opened his mouth but closed it again thinking it better not to speak.

"I didn't come up here to be insulted."

"I didn't ask you to come up here."

"No, but Tohru did." Mina had calmed down a little and was now standing in front of him with her arms folded across her chest. Her hair was swirling around her as the breeze picked up, making the air cooler.

"You look cold, why don't you go back inside." He suggested. He needed some space from her. She made him feel things he didn't know how to deal with.

"I'm not cold." She insisted sitting near him on the reddish colored shingles.

He didn't say anything but tensed at her sudden nearness.

She took his tension as repulsion toward her and couldn't understand why he was so opposed to her.

"Kyo, I want to be your friend." Mina said quietly, staring off into the distance.

"I don't think so."

"Why? You're friends with Tohru."

"That's different."

"How? Are you in love with her?" She didn't think it was true, but had to ask anyway.

Kyo turned to stare at her. 'When the hell did the conversation come to this?'

"No I'm not in love with Tohru, she's like a sister."

"Oh, but I'm going to be the outsider aren't I?"

"Mina, it's really hard to explain and I can't really explain it to you anyway."

"Well, I'll tell you this one time and one time only." She began, looking straight into his eyes. "I'm not giving up on you and when you decide you want to try to be friends with me, I'll be waiting for you tell me." She got up and walked toward the ladder, not looking back or giving him time to respond.

"Mina..I can't..I don't think..I'm no good for you." He sputtered.

"Oh yes you are, you just don't know it yet." She disappeared down the ladder.

Kyo sat there for a few more minutes before climbing down himself and going inside for dinner. 'Maybe I can try.'

Dinner was fairly uneventful only because Mina was experienced at hiding her emotions from people. She plastered on her brightest smile and was very cheerful with everyone, even Kyo. When he had came inside dinner was already spread across the table and everyone was just sitting down. He sat down with them.

"Wow Mina, you actually got him to come down. What did you do?" Shagure asked playfully.

"I didn't do a thing. He must have been hungry that's all." She replied, dishing out the rice.

Kyo didn't reply and accepted his bowl of rice.

Shagure took his silence as a good time for badgering him.

"So what happened, did you kiss him?"

Kyo turned red and Mina stopped mid-scoop.

"NO she did NOT kiss me!" Kyo raged.

"Like THAT would ever happen." Mina added.

Kyo flinched. It was like a slap in the face but he deserved it. He hadn't treated her very well when she was trying to be nice to him.

"Aw, but Mina I thought you liked Kyo?" Shagure asked pouting.

Tohru and Yuki exchanged a confused look. They both knew that Mina like Kyo, a lot.

"Kyo has decided that we can not be friends, until he changes his mind I will not even think of touching him."

That was kind of a good thing. If she ever tried to hug or kiss Kyo it could turn out badly. She would find out about the curse.

"Kyo that's not very nice, you should.."

"He won't do anything. Kyo's a coward." Yuki stated.

"WHAT? I am NOT a coward you damn RAT!" Kyo screamed, jumping up from the table.

"It's better than being a stupid cat." Yuki stated trying to goad him even more.

"What's with all the animal references?" Mina asked, not knowing that they turned into animals because of the curse.

They all turned to stare at her not saying anything.

"What?" It was kind of unnerving having everyone's eyes on her. 'Did I say something wrong?'

"Nothing, nothing, they just like to call each other weird names." Shagure said smiling awkwardly.

Mina didn't buy it, but let it go anyway. There was something going on that she couldn't quite put her finger on and everyone but her was in on it. She knew everyone had their secrets, and hers was important as well, but she couldn't help but feel even more like an outsider to their little family.

Dinner was eaten in almost complete silence. The fight was sure to take place was forgotten when Mina had asked about the animal names. There was tenseness in the air that she recognized. There was a deep dark secret that they didn't want to tell her. She was determined to find out what that secret was.

Tohru and Mina went up their rooms while the three remaining Somas sat around the table. There were some important issues they needed to discuss.

"I say we send her packing." Kyo suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mina's not going anywhere." Shagure stated firmly.

"She knows something isn't right. I think she knows we're keeping something from her." Yuki said thoughtfully.

"If she finds out about us what will happen?" Kyo asked, staring at the table. More than anything, he didn't want her involved in the mess of their family.

"I'm not sure. Akito would probably like her, she is his type." That comment received a glare from Kyo. He didn't even want to think of what Akito would like to do to her. A possessive urgency came over him.

"Akito can never have her." He stated roughly, clenching the side of the table.

"Calm down, he doesn't even know she's here, yet."

"There may be a chance that he will find it amusing. He may think it would make a lot of trouble for us, therefore putting him in an excellent mood." Shagure took a sip of whatever he was drinking, probably alcoholic.

"So you're saying we should just tell her our secret and hope that Akito will laugh about it?" Kyo fumed. That was absurd!

"Maybe, or maybe we can let her figure it out on her own. I'm sure with her attraction to Kyo she'll find out sooner or later."

Yuki and Shagure looked at Kyo and shook their heads.

"What?" He was confused he didn't know why they were looking at him like that.

"You're not denying it?"

"Denying what?"

"That she likes you and you like her."

"I know she likes me, but I don't know why. I've never given her any reason to like me." Kyo couldn't figure that part out at all. He had been nothing but rude to her but she still persisted. He had to admit that when he first laid eyes on her that it was as close to love at first sight as anyone had ever come, but had never acted on those thoughts.

"I say we let things run their course. If she finds out, she finds out. If not, then she doesn't." Shagure said at last.

"I agree." Yuki replied.

"Yeah, whatever. It doesn't mean I have to be nice to that damn rat though." Kyo mumbled.

"It's settled then." They went their separate ways, each going to their respective rooms.

"I'm so glad it's summer time." Mina commented while Tohru was putting some laundry away.

"It's nice to have a break from school." Tohru agreed shutting a drawer and opening another one.

"We have three whole months until school starts again. We should go somewhere fun while we can!" Mina suggested with enthusiasm.

"That sounds great! We could go to the beach, or go hiking in the mountains!"

"Now you're talkin' Tohru." The girls laughed and continued their conversation on what they would do at the beach or if they got lost in the woods. Finally the conversation took the direction of the uncomfortable silence there had been during dinner.

"So, why do they call each other those animal names anyway? I can't imagine those two having pet names for each other." Mina's curiosity was eating away at her and she thought that maybe her cousin would let something slip.

"Oh um, they just find it..insulting to be called a cat and a rat." Tohru kind of murmured. She had no idea how to handle being questioned by her cousin. She couldn't tell her about the curse or else she would be in big trouble with Akito. However, if Mina found out on her own, then it wouldn't be Tohru's fault.

"That sounds pretty strange." She was thoughtful for a minute then asked "Have you and Yuki kissed yet?" deciding to change the subject all together.

"What?" Tohru was not prepared for that kind of question. "No, no we haven't kissed, I don't even think he likes me that way, besides, it wouldn't be right for me to turn him into...oh never mind." She tried to stop talking, and luckily she caught herself in time. Except Mina's ears had heard her slip.

'Yuki changes into something?' Mina's mind went with this thought. She had seen and witnessed so many weird things that she knew nothing was imposable. 'Maybe the Soma family has some sort of weird curse on it or something.' She couldn't have been more right but didn't know it. 'I'll have to do some experimentation tomorrow.'

"Well, keep trying for him Tohru, I know you two will be perfect for each other. I see the way he looks at you, and trust me, it's not as just friends." With a wink, Mina left Tohru's room and went to her own. She needed time to think about her newest discovery a little bit more.

As she walked down the hall, Kyo was just going into his room. He looked at her and the corners of his mouth almost came up to smile, but something flashed in his eyes and he scowled instead. He quickly went into his room and shut the door loudly behind him.

Confusion swept across Mina's face. 'Does he really not like me that much? I really need to figure this whole secrecy thing out before he drives me insane.'

Once inside the safety of her own room, she unpacked a few more things and got ready for bed. She had thought about writing to the other scouts, letting them know she had made it there in one piece, but decided to call them in the morning instead. That would not be fun, but at least it would be more dignified then sending letters. She braided her long hair and laid down on the soft bed. It felt good to be in bed. She had been traveling all day not to mention the mental strain that Kyo and the secrets were putting her through. 'Kyo, what are you hiding from me?' She shut off the light next to her bed and before she could think about anything else, she was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

*I do not own Sailor Moon or Fruits Basket. I am just borrowing the characters for my story.*

One thing was for sure, Mina was definitely not a morning person. She was sleeping so soundly when Kyo knocked on the door that she didn't hear him. He knocked louder and louder each time getting no response from inside the room. Panic surged through him when banged on the door and she still did not answer. 'Maybe she's been kidnapped! Does Akito know she's here? Would he do something like that?' Questions raced through his mind and he finally decided to go inside. He rushed through the door not knowing what to expect, but what he saw made his jaw drop and face flush pink. Mina was sleeping and where she was supposed to be, but the position she was in and the way her pajama top had come up almost exposing everything was why he had stopped. He was embarrassed to be looking at her that way, but he also couldn't help himself either. She was beautiful and perfectly shaped. He wondered if she was as soft as she looked. He walked closer to her bed and reached his hand out to touch her face. She was so innocent, serene, and so very soft. Her skin was like silk as he touched her cheek. She murmured something and moved a little, some more of the shirt rode up on her body. If she moved anymore, there would be nothing left to the imagination. The urge to kiss her overwhelmed him in such a way that he felt himself leaning in. He knew he shouldn't, he knew what would happen, but it was too late to worry now. She was going to be involved whether he liked it or not, so he might as well like it. His lips touched hers, the velvety soft texture exploded in his mind for the whole ten seconds before his body changed into a cat.

A loud noise that sounded almost like a bang woke Mina. She opened her eyes slowly, still groggy and not willing to give up on sleep yet. She didn't hear any screaming or yelling so she figured everything was fine. Maybe she had dreamt the noise? She closed her eyes again and rolled over her hand brushing something furry. Her brow creased trying to think of what would be furry in her bed when a thought hit her. "Artemis!" She gushed opening her eyes to see not Artemis, but a dark orange, grumpy looking cat that was lying next to her. It looked awfully familiar.

"You're not Artemis." She whispered, still with her hand on the cat.

The cat shook it's head no.

"You can understand me?"

It shook it's head yes.

She began to stroke it's back and in return she received a delightful purr.

"I like you, you're soft and cuddly." She sighed and scooped him in her arms, holding him against her chest. She pulled her shirt down to a comfortable level and began petting him again. They both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Shagure came across a peculiar sight when he passed Mina's room to go to the bathroom. Kyo had left the door wide open so when Shagure glanced over he saw everything. At some point after the two had fallen asleep, Kyo was no longer in Mina's arms, so he was lying in bed with her naked, with his arm draped over her and his leg wrapped around hers. Why he was not still a cat though he was half holding her was a good question. Shagure didn't know what to make of the scene, but decided it best to let anyone else see what was going on. He shut her door with a bang that startled both of them awake.

Mina jumped at the sound of the door and Kyo did the same, though he hadn't moved from his position. When he realized what he was doing he was too scared to move. 'What have I done?'

Mina turned her head and looked into the startled eyes of Kyo who had his arm over her and his leg intertwined with hers. He was also naked, which she decided wasn't a bad thing. He had a marvelous body and for a boy his age, had exceptional parts. She was not stupid by any means and had already put two and two together about the orange cat and a naked Kyo in her bed.

"What are you thinking?" He asked her quietly when she hadn't spoken.

"I'm thinking that you should pull the sheet over you." She said with a smile.

Kyo blushed and grabbed the sheet, pulling it over his exposed body.

"I'm really not surprised. I knew something weird was going on." She admitted.

"So you know that I'm a cat."

"Not just any cat, you're a soft cuddly cat." She giggled.

Kyo didn't know what to make of all this. She wasn't shocked in the least bit. She should have been going out of her mind to find out that he transformed into a cat.

"How can you be taking this so lightly?"

"I have a few secrets of my own. I've seen a lot of things stranger than this, so this is no big deal." She answered.

"I guess I should tell you about the curse then."

She nodded her head and reached over to run her fingers through his disheveled hair. He flinched a little, not being used to someone wanting to touch him, but let her touch him anyway.

"The Soma family is cursed. When some of us are hugged or kissed by a member of the opposite sex, we turn into our respective zodiac animal. It will also happen if we are under a great deal of stress." He explained.

"So, Yuki and Shagure are like you? What do they change into? Yuki is a rat I think, but what about Shagure?"

He looked at her in a new light. She was definitely very smart for a blonde. "He's the dog."

Mina giggled." That suits him perfectly." She found Kyo's hand and laced his fingers with hers. He was loving the contact, a lot more than he should because he could feel the blood rising in certain places he shouldn't be.

"Um, I think maybe I should put some clothes on and let you get dressed too." He was turning a slight shade of pink.

"Okay, but only after you answer this question."

"Okay."

"What did you do to transform while I was sleeping?" She asked, looking at him intently, wondering if he had hugged her or kissed her. She was hoping on the later.

"Um, it's kind of embarrassing." He admitted. "I don't' want you to be mad either."

"Just tell me, I won't be mad I promise."

"I couldn't help myself. You looked so beautiful. I kissed you. It was wonderful." He waited for her reaction but what she did was not what he had planned on.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again, catching him by surprise. They received a full ten seconds of lip-locked pleasure before he changed back into a cat. Mina looked embarrassed by what she had done and apologized.

"I'm so sorry Kyo, I couldn't resist. I wanted to feel your lips on mine more than anything. I hope this means that we can be friends now right?"

Kyo couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Friends? You only want to be friends?" Kyo hissed.

"I don't know what our relationship is. I mean, am I even supposed to know about the curse? And, there are definitely a lot of things you don't know about me either. I don't want to start anything that you would regret later." She explained.

He absorbed the new information and though he was still quite irked, he understood what she was saying.

"Wait a minute. What kind of things don't I know about you? What secrets are you keeping from me?" He asked.

"Something that I'm not sure you need to know just yet. I'm not even sure how long I'll be here." She confessed. The moving around part was not to her liking at all, but if she had to be reassigned to another city, she couldn't really argue about it. She was a sailor scout and with that power came responsibility to the people. She protected the human population. Her leader, though who was scatter brained at times, knew what she was doing. That reminded her.

"I have to make some phone calls in a little while." She said softly.

Poof! Kyo was naked again. Mina tried to overt her eyes, but somehow it was very hard to do. He began to dress at once, needing to leave the room. It was obvious that she wasn't going to tell him anything now. He would have to earn her trust. It seemed that she didn't trust anyone very easily and it was hard for her to talk to him about herself.

"I have a question, you don't have to answer it if you don't want to." She said, flushing slightly.

"Go ahead." He pulled his shirt over his head and waited.

"If you turn into animals when you're hugged, how can you have a physical relationship with anyone? You know, have sex with them?" She fidgeted with the sheets as she spoke, being slightly uncomfortable with the question, but curious to know.

"Um, well, that's a good question. Something that I'll tell you when the time is right. Maybe when you learn that you can trust me with things." He said thoughtfully.

"Oh, well..Kyo I can't really tell you my secret like you couldn't tell me yours. If you figure it out on your own, then I won't be held responsible."

He smiled. Hers was a secret that he would desperately like to figure out. He walked out of her room still smiling.

When Mina came downstairs Tohru was in the kitchen making lunch. It seemed that she had overslept for breakfast and no one had came to wake her. Well, Kyo had tried to wake her, but that had ended up being something entirely different. She smiled brightly and said good morning.

"Well, it's technically afternoon now, but we figured you were worn out from yesterday so we let you sleep in. Kyo went to get you for breakfast, but he never came back. We don't know where he went." Tohru said piling sandwiches on a plate.

"I'm right here." Kyo said, startling them both.

"Oh so Kyo didn't run away after all." Shagure said putting down the newspaper he was reading.

"Um, Shagure, do you think I could use the phone for a minute? I need to call a friend." Mina asked, trying to hide her smile. Kyo was just too cute to look at without smiling.

"Sure Mina, go right ahead, you can use the one in my office if you'd like some privacy."

"Thank you Shagure." She headed upstairs to make her call.

"So Kyo, what exactly were you doing lying in bed with Mina this morning?" Shagure asked when Mina had gone up the stairs.

Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo all stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Well, it just kind of happened." Kyo began, blushing.

"Does she know? Did you tell her?" Tohru asked.

"I didn't tell her, she figured it out on her own."

"How?"

"We kind of kissed, but she figured it out before that." He said quickly.

"What do we do now?" Tohru asked. "Does Akito need to know that she knows?"

"Yes, I'll have to tell him. He'll find out anyway if we don't, then he'll be really mad. He'll want to meet her too."

Kyo was not happy. "He doesn't need to meet her. I don't want her anywhere near that bastard."

"It's unavoidable. I'll call him later." Shagure said, going back to his paper.

While this discussion was going on, Mina was busy making her phone call.

"Hello?" The usual ditzy voice answered the phone.

"Hi Serena, it's Mina. I wanted to call you to let you know I made it here safely."

"Mina! It's so good to hear from you! How's your cousin Tohru? Have you had a chance to get any information yet?"

"Um, Tohru's good, but no, I haven't had a chance yet. I just got here yesterday." She reminded her friend. Why couldn't they have even one conversation that left out scout business. There really wasn't even a threat anywhere, but she was always being sent around the world anyway.

"Well, hopefully you'll get to spend some time there before you need to leave again. It'll be like a vacation for you!"

"Serena, I really don't see the use in traveling all over. The calm is supposed to be here now, there aren't going to be any more galactic wars for a long time." She knew she was speaking out of place, but she couldn't help it.

"Mina, we're not going to discuss this. You do as I tell you. There is always a threat, now report to me when you've found something." The call ended. There were no pleasant goodbyes.

Mina had always felt like the outsider to the rest of the scouts. She was the one always being sent away on assignments. None of the others were allowed to leave Serena's side. She wondered why they didn't just kick her out of the circle all together. Maybe they would eventually and she could live her own life. She sat at the desk mulling over her conversation when a picture in the newspaper caught her eye. It was her, as sailor venus. It was an old issue, but it was evident that Shagure had been rummaging through stacks of them to find this. She knew her little slip the day before about being the scout of love would lead to questions. If Shagure had figured her out, he hadn't said anything yet. She would have to talk to him to and find out if he knew or not. Maybe it would be best if he figured it out, then she and Kyo would no longer have any secrets from each other.

When she went back downstairs all eyes turned in her direction.

'Oh crap.' She thought at that moment that Shagure had told all of them her secret.

"Um, hey guys, what's up?" She tried to sound casual, but it didn't come out quite right.

"So you know." Yuki stated.

"Know what?"

"About the curse?" Tohru offered.

"Oh! The curse! Yes, I found out about the curse. Now you can all relax around me, I'm not going to tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me." She was relieved to know that it wasn't about her secret.

"So you're completely okay with everything?" Yuki asked.

"Uh-huh, it doesn't make you guys any different because you can turn into animals. You're all still the same people." She commented.

"Well, if that's all settled, I need to go make a phone call now." Shagure said cheerfully, leaving the table.

After Shagure left Mina noticed the sour look on Kyo's face.

"What's wrong Kyo?"

"Shagure's calling Akito."

"Who's Akito?"

"You didn't tell her about Akito?" Yuki asked surprised.

"No, I guess I left that part out." Kyo growled.

"So who's Akito?" Mina asked again, feeling anxious. Apparently Akito was not a good thing.

"He's the head of the family. Whatever he says goes. If he chooses to keep you at the main house, that's his choice. If he decides you can remain here, we'll be lucky." Yuki explained.

"Why would he want me to stay at his house?" Mina asked, now she was slightly confused.

"Because you're his kind of girl. He'll fall head over heals for you when he meets you." Kyo didn't sound happy.

"That's ridiculous. No one can fall head over heals for me at first glance."

Yuki and Kyo gave her a look.

"Oh, I see what you mean."

Shagure came back in no time, humming to himself.

"So what happened?" Kyo asked.

"Well, Akito was not happy at first that another outsider knows about the curse, but he's very interested in meeting her. He hasn't been feeling well, so it might be a few weeks before he expects to see her."

That earned a sigh of relief from everyone around the table.

"Well, now that that's over, Tohru, don't you need to go grocery shopping? Mina would probably like to see the town, you can all go, like on a date!" Shagure suggested.

"That sounds great!" Mina exclaimed.

"A date?" Yuki asked.

"A double date." Shagure winked.

"Me and Kyo, and you and Tohru!" Mina said happily. She had no objections.

"That's fine with me." Yuki stated.

Tohru blushed and Kyo had a smile on his face. Of course he would be happy about it. They each got ready to go while Shagure retired to his office to get some writing done.


	4. Chapter 4

*I do not own Sailor Moon or Fruits Basket. I am just borrowing the characters for my story.*

On the way to the store, Kyo boldly grabbed Mina's hand. There was no protest from Mina. She was beginning to enjoy herself. After the phone call she had with Serena, it was going to be hard to not want to get attached to everyone. She didn't want to leave anytime soon. 'Maybe I should just leave the circle myself. What can they do? Exile me?' A smile formed on her lips as she thought of the scouts trying to exile her. She was by far the most powerful of the inner scouts and it would take all of them combined with the outers to take her down. Though she hoped it would never come to that.

"So Mina, are you going to get a part-time job like Tohru?" Yuki asked, making conversation since the group had fallen silent.

"Well, I suppose I should. I need to have some extra money while I'm here." She said thoughtfully.

"Maybe you can work with Tohru?" Kyo suggested.

"I don't think we have any openings right now." Tohru told them, frowning.

"That's okay, I'll find something while we're in town."

"I'll help you." Kyo offered.

"Great! You know I like it when your cute butt is with me!"

Kyo blushed furiously while Yuki and Tohru didn't seem surprised her sudden statement.

Mina had always been outspoken and brash. Usually when something came to mind she said it, but some control was required when she was sailor venus.

"How do you know what my butt looks like?" Kyo asked in a hushed voice.

"I've seen you naked, remember? I know what EVERYTHING looks like." She giggled.

Now Tohru and Yuki were turning slightly red, but not as red as Kyo.

"Can't we talk about that later?"

"You're the one who brought it up."

"Well, looky here, we're at the store. Yuki and I will be okay shopping by ourselves, so maybe you two should go look for help wanted signs." Tohru said hurriedly. She was not used to her cousin talking about naked people, especially when she was talking about Kyo.

"Okay, If you don't see us by the time she's done, I'll take Mina home." Kyo stated, his redness lessening.

"That sounds good." Yuki stated. He was glad they were going in different directions or else Mina might start asking him questions like 'Has Tohru seen you naked yet?' or 'Hey Yuki, have you seen Tohru naked yet?'. Those were not questions he wanted to think about. Of course the thought of seeing Tohru naked made him turn pink again.

"Are you okay Yuki?" Tohru asked, noticing the flushed look on his face.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's see what groceries we need." He changed the subject in a flash and she didn't say anything more.

Mina and Kyo shuffled down the street, not really knowing where they were going, only that they were together. It wasn't long before they ran into another one of the Somas.

"Kyo, what are you doing out here?" Haru asked, looking strangely at their intertwined hands.

"I'm helping Mina find a part time job. Mina, this is Hatsuharu Soma. Haru this is Mina Aino, Tohru's cousin that we told you was coming." Kyo explained.

"You never told me how beautiful she was." Haru said softly.

"I didn't meet her until yesterday, how would I have known?" Kyo replied getting agitated.

"It's very nice to meet you Haru." Mina said, holding her hand out to him.

Haru looked at her hand. "How about a hug?" He suggested.

"Um, okay." She opened her arms to give him a hug, thinking nothing of it.

Kyo's arm came out of no where, pulling Haru away from Mina.

"You idiot! Don't you know how many people would see you if you did that? You shouldn't be wanting to hug her anyway!" Kyo was pissed. Haru always did this kind of stuff around people.

"Oh, is Haru a member of the zodiac?" Mina asked.

"She knows?" Haru asked, no longer trying to get out of Kyo's grasp.

"Yes, she knows. We kissed and she found out."

"Who kissed who?" Haru asked, now very interested.

"It was mutual." Mina replied. "I loved every second."

They both gawked at her.

"Haru, Akito already knows about her, so don't worry about him yet." Kyo said when he noticed the slight frown on Haru's face.

"Well if that's the case, I say keep her far away from him, because he's going to want her all to himself."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Mina asked, the whole Akito thing was starting to get to her. She was no one's property, especially not Akito's.

"You may not realize this yet, but whatever Akito says is law. If he tells Kyo to stay away from you, Kyo has no choice but to listen. He will use Kyo against you to get whatever he wants." Haru explained.

"I'll teach his ass a thing or two." Mina mumbled.

"Well Haru, we need to be going, see you around." Kyo said taking Mina's hand and leading her away from Haru before he could say anything else.

"Kyo, would Akito really do that? Would he make you stay away from me?"

"If he thought we were together he probably would."

"So as long as we pretend not to like each other while we're around him we'll be fine then right?" She could act fairly well, so that wouldn't be a problem for her.

"I guess so. It would work as long as we said we hated each other."

"You don't look very happy about that." She noticed the frown on his face.

"I don't think I could ever hate you, or say that I hated you."

"Aw, Kyo, I know that you don't hate me. However, if it means that Akito will leave you and I alone, then we might have to do it."

"I know, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it."

They continued down the street and eventually ran into a shop that had a help wanted sign attached to it.

"Ooo, let's go in here, it says they need help." Mina stated and dragged Kyo inside with her.

"Welcome friends to my glorious costume shop..Kyo-kun! What a lovely surprise! Where's my dear brother Yuki, is he with you? Who is this lovely, stunning young lady with you? Is she your lover? I'm very pleased to meet such a luscious young lady." The man with long silver hair swooped on Mina and grabbed her hand, kissing it lightly.

"Uh, this is Yuki's brother?" Mina asked, not quite knowing what was going on. The flamboyant man in front of her was gorgeous, but she had never heard anyone talk so much so quickly in her life.

"Yeah, this is Yuki's brother, Ayame Soma. I knew he had a shop in town, but I didn't know it was this one or else I wouldn't have brought you in here."

"Kyo-kun, you're so mean, keeping her all to yourself."

"Hi, I'm Mina Aino, Tohru's cousin." Mina introduced herself.

"Ah, the beautiful Tohru's cousin Mina whom Shagure told me all about last night. His description did you no justice, for you are far more brighter than the sun itself."

"Thank you Ayame. You're very sweet."

"Did you hear that Kyo-kun, she thinks I'm sweeter than you. Don't you ever tell her how lovely she is?"

"Ayame, I swear if you don't shut your mouth I'm gonna shut it for you!" Kyo was seething, he couldn't stand to be around Ayame.

"So what brings you to my store my lady?"

"Well, I had seen the help wanted sign." Mina explained.

"Oh you're hired. You're perfect. Can you start tomorrow?" Ayame gushed.

"Um, what exactly is the job?" Mina asked.

"Well, I would need you to be my assistant. Run a few errands, wait on customers, and maybe model some merchandise for them."

"No, she is not going to be modeling anything for anyone." Kyo jumped in.

"Not even for you Kyo-kun?"

"That's not what I...why do you have to...damn it!" Kyo was turning pink. He was trying not to imagine Mina in one of the outfits that was hanging on the wall. He wasn't doing a very good job.

"That doesn't sound too bad, I'm for it. I'll be here tomorrow. What time?" Mina actually found the shop very interesting and working for a Soma would be a good thing right?

"Oh my lovely, please be here at ten so that I may show you all of your duties."

"Okay, see you tomorrow Ayame." Mina took Kyo by the hand and almost had to drag him out of the store. He was still in half la-la land thinking about her in a nurses costume.

"Kyo, if you want to see me naked all you have to do is ask." She whispered into his ear.

He snapped out of it at once. "What?"

"I thought that might get your attention." She smiled, then kissed his hand, since she couldn't kiss him anywhere else. "But you know, I think it might be fair if you saw me naked, because I've seen you naked."

"Mina, I don't need to see you naked just because you saw me." Blood was rushing down south just talking about seeing her naked. If it actually happened he didn't think he could stop himself from jumping on top of her.

"Well, if you ever change your mind, let me know." She winked at him and they went back toward the grocery store. They saw Yuki and Tohru at the check out lane and decided to wait for them outside.

When they came out, Yuki had all the bags. He wouldn't let Tohru carry anything.

"Aw, Yuki, you're such a gentleman." Mina gushed making Tohru turn pink. "Oh by the way, I met your brother today."

Yuki stopped walking at once. "You took her to meet my brother?" He asked Kyo angrily.

"No, I didn't even know what his shop was called! I had no idea until we went inside!" Kyo protested.

"It's true, he didn't know. Ayame was surprised to see Kyo, and he asked about you Yuki."

"My brother is rather extreme. I can only handle him in small portions. I'm sorry you had to endure him."

"Um, actually, I'm going to be working for him starting tomorrow." Mina said kind of sheepishly.

"What? Kyo! How could you let her do that?" Yuki didn't know who in their right mind would want to be near his brother for more than thirty seconds at a time.

"I'm not going to tell her what she can and can't do, it was her choice."

"Thank you Kyo, and thank you for your concern Yuki, but I can handle your brother, I know someone kind of like him."

"If he mistreats you in any way, tell me and I'll beat the crap out of him." Yuki offered.

"You? I'LL beat the crap out of him if that happens." Kyo stated, his hands balled into fists.

"Tell you what, how about letting ME beat the crap out of him? I can take care of myself, I'm a big girl."

The boys looked at her and wondered what a kind of a beating Yuki's brother could get from a girl like Mina.

'The best beating of his life.' Kyo mused.

"Okay then, that's settled, let's go home. I want to spend some more quality time with my soft, cuddly kitty."

Yuki and Tohru looked at each other. Kyo? Soft and cuddly? They both giggled. Kyo turned pink again.

When they returned to the house, a blonde-haired boy was waiting for them outside, sitting on the fence.

"Tohru! Tohru! I want to meet your cousin!" He said excitedly, hoping down from the fence.

"Hi Momiji! This is Mina Aino, Mina this is Momiji Soma." Tohru introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Mina. Haru told me that you know about us, so..." He lunged on top of Mina transforming him into a rabbit.

Mina wasn't really sure what had just happened. Momiji was obviously a member of the zodiac, but why he would want to jump on top of her was the real question. Kyo didn't look very happy either. Mina held the rabbit to her chest and stood up.

"Give me that." Kyo commanded, taking Momiji from her arms.

"Um, Kyo, I don't think he meant anything by it. You know how much he likes to hug people." Tohru said, worried about what Kyo was about to do with Momiji.

"He doesn't need to be hugging on Mina."

"Aw, Kyo, are you jealous?" Momiji prodded.

"No damn it, you just don't need to be jumping on people on the time! You could hurt someone doing that!"

"Kyo's right Momiji, you really should try to control yourself from now on." Yuki added.

"I'm okay, he didn't hurt me. He just surprised me, that's all." Mina said, not wanting Momiji to get scolded anymore.

Poof! Momiji was naked and didn't bother to try to cover himself.

"Put some damn clothes on!" Kyo yelled.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I should." Momiji grabbed his clothes and began to dress.

"How old is Momiji exactly?" Mina asked, noticing that Momiji was also packing in the meat department.

"He's a year younger than us." Tohru answered.

"That explains why he's so "big"." Mina commented.

"What do you mean "big"." Momiji asked.

"Um, never mind that, why don't we all go inside and I'll get us some drinks." Tohru said, embarrassed now that she had actually noticed Momiji's package as well as Mina.

They sat around the table, laughing and telling stories. Even Shagure came down to join in the conversation. Mina noticed that Shagure seemed to be staring at her even more than usual. 'Oh crap, he knows! He knows I'm Sailor Venus! Why hasn't he said anything yet? Is he going to blackmail me or something?' She felt very uncomfortable at the thought of being blackmailed by someone. She got up and went into the kitchen to refresh her tea. Not to her surprise, Shagure followed.

"How does it work?" He asked her.

"How does what work?" She asked, trying to play stupid.

"Having two identities. It must be difficult."

"Shagure, I know that you know about me. What do you want?"

"You really are Sailor Venus aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. Why haven't you told anyone else?"

"I wasn't completely sure it was you, until now." He smiled and leaned against the counter.

"You mean I just outed myself? Damn it!" She said loudly, enough for Kyo to come in the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Is Shagure being perverted again?" He asked, giving Shagure a look of death.

"No, no, I just, um..." She stammered. She couldn't lie to him.

"Kyo, Mina is Sailor Venus. I figured it out from the newspapers that I keep lying around."

"You're Sailor Venus? She's a crime fighter! You can't be her can you? This is your secret isn't it, the one you couldn't tell me. Now I understand." He looked upset. He was understanding why Mina had said those things to him in her room. The thing about she didn't know how long she'd be there made more sense now.

"I know it's strange, but it's the truth." Mina said, taking Kyo's hand in her own. I'll explain more to you later, when we're alone." She whispered the last part so Shagure couldn't hear.

Kyo nodded and they went back to the rest of the group.

"So Kyo, you have a girlfriend now. How is Kagura going to take it?" Momiji asked.

"I hadn't really thought about that." Kyo said honestly. "I really don't care. She knows that I don't like her like that. We talked about it a while ago, and she said she's okay with it."

"Who's Kagura? Another member of the zodiac?" Mina asked.

"Uh-huh, and she's got a temper. I hope she doesn't get mad about this."

"Well try not to bring it up around her for a little while." Yuki suggested, knowing the extent of Kagura's rage.

"That's a good idea." Tohru added.

"Okay, so are you two sleeping together?" Momiji asked.

"What? Momiji you shouldn't ask stuff like that!" Kyo exclaimed, jumping up from the table.

"Ohh, so you are."

"Come here you little brat, I'm going to beat some sense into you." Kyo lunged for Momiji who ran over to Mina and hid behind her for protection.

"Kyo, be nice, techniqually we have slept together, just not in a sexual sense. You still have to explain that to me."

Yuki and Tohru were completely embarrassed.

"Actually," Tohru spoke up," I've always wondered how you guys are supposed to have sex also." She was blushing furiously.

"Maybe Yuki should explain it to you." Kyo suggested.

Yuki shot Kyo the death glare and tried not to look at Tohru.

"Oh come on. Yuki, you like Tohru, you probably love her. And, I think Tohru feels the same way. Why don't you guys just admit it to each other." Mina couldn't help but say something. She was tired of everyone being uncomfortable with the talk of sex. They were all mature. They could talk about sex couldn't they?

"I think Mina is right." Shagure chimed in. "You two have been in love since the first day Tohru came to live here."

Yuki and Tohru just stared at each other.

"Tohru, is it true, are you in love with me?" Yuki asked.

Tohru was blushing with a vengeance, it was hard for her to admit her feelings to him, but she had to now.

"Yes Yuki, I love you. I've loved you for a long time now." She admitted.

"Aww, see that wasn't so bad!" Mina gushed.

"I love you as well. Shagure was right, I've loved you since the first day you came here." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly for a whole ten seconds before he turned into a rat. Tohru continued to hold him in his rat form.

"It's so romantic! Momiji, I'm going to find you a girlfriend next." Mina said with hearts in her eyes. She was on a roll now. She felt like a real matchmaker. Even though Tohru and Yuki had liked each other before she even showed up, she had still gotten them to admit it to each other.

"But Mina, I want you to be my girlfriend." Momiji said.

"What?" Mina and Kyo asked at the same time.

"Just kidding." Momiji smiled then stuck out his tongue. "You should have seen the look on Kyo's face!"

Everyone laughed except for Kyo. 'That little brat. How am I supposed to explain sex to Mina? It's complicated and I don't know if she would ever even consider doing that with me.' His face turned red at the thought but no one noticed.

After everyone had calmed down a bit, Shagure asked Momiji to stay the night and he agreed.

"Only if I can sleep with Mina!" He stated excitedly.

Kyo gave him a death glare. "Not on your life."

"Okay, okay, I'll sleep on the couch. You're no fun Kyo." Momiji stuck out his tongue and folded his arms across his chest.

"I think it's time for bed, good night everyone." Shagure said and proceeded upstairs to his room.

"He's right, it's getting kind of late. I need my beauty sleep." Mina said with a giggle and looked at Kyo. She was thinking of a late night rondezvous.

Kyo saw the look she was giving him and immediately thought about the same thing. He would definitely be sneaking off with her after everyone else went to bed.

Every one said goodnight and went into their respective rooms. Mina was already planning where to take Kyo and waiting for him to show up in her room. Kyo was busy pacing back and forth in his room giving everyone time to fall asleep so he could go see Mina.


End file.
